(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe insole, and in particular, to a method of fabricating insole using environmental-friendly raw materials such as rice husk wheat husk or the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various types of shoe insoles are available in the market, some of which are intended to last for a couple of years and others may be intended to be replaced anytime. Those insoles, which are intended to last for an extended period of time, are generally made of foams or plastics or the like materials. During the application time of these types of insoles, the insoles may be deteriorated and lose some of their properties, for instance the cushioning effect or hygienically effect. Also, since they are exposed over a relatively long period of time to the moisture and odor of the foot, the shoe in which they are used can tend to retain the wetness and odor. Another disadvantage with these types of shoe insoles is that they are relatively expensive due to their construction. A further disadvantage is that the insole when replaced is unfriendly to the environment.
Another type of shoe insole is that which is intended to be changed daily. These types of insoles are relatively less expensive than the above-described insoles. However, they tend not to be as effective in controlling wetness and odor.
Other types of conventional insoles are also widely marketed nowadays. For certain problems, a standard, pre-cut insole, which can be mass-produced in various shoe sizes and fit into conventional shoes, suffices. However, individually tailored shoe inserts, which are shaped to the individual foot, are always preferable, especially in certain foot disorders. Such inserts are generally made by a process which is both laborious and time consuming. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to mitigate the above drawbacks by providing a new and novel method of fabricate insole.